Valentines Magic
by Pockets Full Of Stars
Summary: Valentines with Deacon and Rayna, 2019. In my world, these two are very much both still alive and happy together. To many of us they are, infact. Heres them being their adorable selves on the one day of the year that's solely dedicated to love.


**Heres' a Valentines day fic! I'll forever be bitter we didn't get an episode dedicated to Valentines, especially with Deacon and Rayna. I think that would have been adorable. Anyway, here's an idea i had floating around my head so thought id write it up and share it. Reviews are always appreciated, thank you!**

* * *

The morning sun shone through the partially open blind, casting a soft glow over Rayna's face. She stirred beneath the covers, reaching her arm over to Deacons side hoping to feel his warm body snuggled next to her. He wasn't there. She sat up, her brows furrowing as she contemplated where he could be. Maybe he was downstairs? She threw on her dressing gown and made her way sleepily down the stairs, hoping to find him in the kitchen or the music room, anywhere. He wasn't there either. She wandered in to the kitchen to get herself a large glass of water to try wake herself up. That's when she noticed the little piece of paper sitting on the counter, littered in self drawn love hearts.

_'Good morning, baby. i have one word for you. Cabin.' _

She smiled at the little piece of paper, and how cute this was. Over all these years, there had been numerous occasions that they celebrated valentines day. Especially in their younger years before the drink took hold of Deacon. He would always take her away for the day, or spoil her rotten, and vice versa. Ever since they got back together five years ago, they've spent every single valentines day up at the cabin. Its their special place, where they can just be themselves with nobody else around. For the past five years they've made their way up there together - usually the night before. This year clearly Deacon had taken a different approach and it made her stomach fill with butterflies. Even after all these years, he still surprises her.

She quickly went upstairs, threw on some comfy clothes - Jeans, an old Ryman hoodie and her brown boots with the rhinestones up the sides. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and made her way out to her car.

* * *

Pulling into the long dirt road that winds up to the cabin was always a drive she loved. There was a couple of occasions she came here and it was more disastrous than anything - Deacon drunk, smashing the place to smithereens. This place though, after the good and bad, has always been her favourite place on the entire planet, and she wouldn't wanna be anywhere else but here today...with him.

She parked her car next to his truck and clambered out. It was misty and cool out, but she didn't care. Not at all. She made her way up the front doors and noticed another little white piece of paper stuck to the glass. it read..

' _Walk down the embankment, past a few trees.._'

She turned around, facing out to the water. The only noise was a light breeze causing the leaves on the trees to softly rustle. She had butterflies in her stomach, she always did around Deacon, even all these years later. She made her way down the embankment and past some of the trees by the waters edge...and there he was. He was walking towards her, coming off the jetty, with the biggest smile on his face. Deacon took her hands in his, taking in how effortlessly stunning she was.

'Happy Valentines day, baby.' He placed his lips gently onto hers, before pulling back - looking into her eyes.

'Happy valentines day to you too..' she smiled, looking around to why on earth he was down here, what on earth he was up to. That's when she noticed a little row boat tied to the jetty. 'babe, what is going on? What are you doing?'

'Well...' he led her by the hand down onto the little wooden jetty. 'I thought this year i would mix it up a bit, so i found this little boat the other day - some guy was selling it, and i thought that is _perfect_ for us.'

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was in awe. He always surprised her, every day of their lives together, but this just felt so incredibly special and original. She walked further across the jetty, before stopping next to the row boat. She peered into it, noticing it was littered with rose petals, pillows, blankets and little love heart chocolates, plus a flask of hot coffee. 'Deacon...' she practically whispered.

_'_i just thought we could spend some quality time together..we've both been so busy lately' he hopped into the boat, holding his hand out to help her on. 'you've been performing a lot more and travelling for shows, and iv'e been doing the same ever since i started my proper solo career last year, so today we get to just be us - together.'

This past year, after all the fuss from their concept album died down, they both decided that they'd still perform together, and probably even do another tour in the future, but for now they wanted to go as solo acts. It had always been a dream of Deacon's, and now he had the opportunity to do it. He was in a good place in his life finally, and Rayna decided to sign him to Highway 65 so he had a proper shot of living out his dream, without all the issues surrounding labels and what he can and cant do. With him being on Rayna's label, they could also do whatever they wanted when it came to their music.

'i don't know what to say babe..this is beautiful.' she smiled as she perched herself down next to Deacon on a bunch of pillows he had set out for them. 'Come here.' she placed a hand on his cheek, bringing him closer to her before latching her lips onto his. Her hand finding its way into his hair, gently tugging at a bunch of it.

Deacon pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes with so much love. 'i love you.'

'i love you too, thank you for this.' she leaned into his chest, his arm wrapping around her for comfort. He untied the boat from the jetty, letting them drift out into the water. He picked up a love heart chocolate which was laced in red foil, unwrapping it and bringing it towards Rayna's mouth.

'open.' he gestured for her to open her mouth - she did exactly that. He dropped it on her tongue, watching as she began to let it melt away. He gave her a quick kiss before popping one in his own. 'They're nice, aren't they.'

He sat there practically shovelling them all up with his mouth, clearly enjoying them a little too much. He stopped though, saving the rest for Rayna. He grabbed out a couple of plastic cups setting them down on a flat sturdy surface before pouring in the contents of the flask - coffee. He handed one to Rayna, watching as she clasped her lips around the edge of the cup, taking a sip. Even just these small things made his heart swell with love. The way she drinks coffee, the way she eats chocolate, the way she snuggles into his chest...to anyone else it would be normal, but to him it was everything.

'You know, i was thinking...we should permanently move up here.' Rayna said, nestling herself back into Deacons chest.

He looked down at her, her looking up at him, almost waiting for a response. 'Really?'

'yeah, i mean, Maddie has her own place now, the house is way too big for you, me and Daph. It was too big for the four of us to be honest...but you know.' she took another sip of her coffee.

Deacon smiled to himself, looking out across the river. He never thought the day would come when she finally wanted to actually move out here. To the place he bought for her all those years ago. He thought it was almost just a fantasy - a pipe dream. 'you wanna make this our home, our permanent home?'

'yeah babe, i do. I don't really wanna be anywhere else, and Daph is 16...she spends half her time at Maddie's these days anyway. I feel like its the right time to do it.' her spare hand reaching up to caress his chin. 'what do you think?'

'i think its...' he smiled, trying to contain his happiness. 'i think its a perfect idea.'

She snuggled into him, feeling so content - more content than she ever had. Her whole life she had always felt some sort of uneasiness about something, whether it was Deacons drinking, Maddie's paternity, marrying Teddy, almost marrying Luke, Deacons cancer...the list goes on and on. Right now she had no worries what so ever. She felt free, she felt like this was where she was always meant to be.

They lay snuggled up with their coffee, blankets and chocolates for a good hour before Deacon fidgeted around in his sweater pocket.

'i know we said no gifts this year...' he started, 'but i couldn't help it, so i got you a little something.'

He handed her a little red velvet box which he had neatly tied a silver bow around. If he was honest with himself, he very rarely bought her things, the way he expressed his love was by just being a loving husband every single day, but also by his music. Pretty much all of his songs are about Rayna, and now that they're actually a proper couple and happily married, he regularly will sit down and sing to her. His voice and his guitar were his best friends when it came to expressing feelings of any sort.

'Deacon, whats this?' she asked, her eyes glistening.

'well, you'll have to open it to find out, baby.'

She untied the little ribbon before gently opening the box to reveal the most gorgeous present shes probably ever received. It was a beautiful silver necklace with two little entwined hearts as the pendant.

'Deacon, its stunning.'

'Have a look on the back..there.' he pointed to the tiny bit of writing along the edge of the love hearts. 'read it.'

She squinted her eyes as she tried to read the tiny engraving that was on there.

_Forever and ever, amen. _that's what it read. The words they both said to each other the night of their wedding, out here, at the cabin. Her hand reached for her mouth as she tried to contain her emotions. That was such a special day and night for them, and to now have those words engraved on a piece of jewellery that hes given her for valentines day? That's perfect.

'babe..thank you.' is all she could properly manage to get out. She had tears pricking her eyes, one escaping and rolling down her cheek. She swiped her hand at it, Deacon noticing and pulling her into a hug.

'You're so welcome, baby.' He placed a kiss to her lips, rubbing his thumbs under her eyes helping her get rid of the few stray tears that had fell. 'You're so welcome.'

'i love it, its perfect.'

They were snuggled under the blankets, Rayna's arm draped over Deacon's chest. She was exhausted. The last few weeks had been tiring, shed been playing more shows than she had in a while, she was writing another solo album, flying across the country for certain shows, and she truly felt like she could sleep for a hundred years and still be tired. The sensation of the boat rocking on the gentle waves was enough to put her into a light sleep. Deacon watched as her eyes drooped shut, his fingers softly running through her hair. It was always something that Rayna loved, her hair being played with. It was always a comfort for her even back when she was a teenager. Funnily enough though, anyone else who did it to her... Teddy..Luke..It never had the same effect as it did with Deacon. He knew exactly what to do. He watched as the side of her face was squished into his sweater, the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed and how her arm was naturally draped across his abdomen. He never wanted to leave this position, he wanted to just hold her in his arms forever.

* * *

'okay so we need 1 cup of flour..' he said as he read the instructions to the old battered cookbook. They'd decided after their time on the river, and Rayna's little nap, that they would make the most of the afternoon by baking some cupcakes - valentines edition. They were both terrible at cooking, so they knew this would be fun. 'wait can you get out the measuring cup, Ray?'

They stired the flour and other powdery ingredients together first - Rayna had that job. I mean, surely nothing could go wrong. 'Oops.' she laughed as the ingredients half flew up onto her apron as she stirred. She didn't care, she thought it was funny and so did he. 'happy valentines...' she littered his hair with a chunk of flour, half of it ending up on the floor.

'You're so dead..' he laughed, before grabbing his own chunk of flour and putting it through hers, running it down with his fingers.

'Deacon!' she screamed, running around the living room trying to get away from him and his floury hands. 'Stop!'

'You started it!' he grabbed her by the waist, tickling her until she squirmed out of his grasp, running back to the kitchen. She grabbed one of the tubes of red icing they had on the counter top, quickly unscrewing the lid ready to _really_ get Deacon.

'Baby...' he said, throwing his hands in the air, indicating hes done, lets carry on with the baking. 'not the icing.'

That wasn't gonna stop Rayna though. She launched herself at Deacon, squirting the red contents all over his shirt, in his hair...over his face. He stood still, letting her smear the icing all over him - he was almost too in shock to move. It was certainly too late to move. She was giggling at him - how dishevelled he looked. 'lookin good, babe.'

'You're in for it now!' he picked up another tube of icing that he'd specifically bought for their cupcakes. She wasn't quick enough for him and her wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her tightly against him. 'your turn.' he smiled before squeezing a load of baby pink icing over her head, smearing it through her hair.

'i hate you.' she laughed, collapsing against his chest. He couldn't stop smiling at how happy she was - they were. This had been so many years in the making, but the last few had been amazing. Obviously they still had their usual fights, but it was nothing on what it used to be. This was them now, mainly loved up, playing around, making the most of their second chance. Or third, fourth, fifth chance. Hell, this was the time they were finally making a proper go of it. She lifted her head up to look at him, them both laughing. Deacon still had icing on his hands, so he dotted some on her nose, some on her lips, before leaning down and kissing it off of her.

Rayna looked up at him, her eyes full of love, his too. She lent up latching her lips onto his, him flicking his tongue across hers quickly to taste the icing that was still lingering there. 'you taste good.' he teased. He punctuated his words with kisses 'like..real..good.'

'Deacon, you're an idiot.' she smiled against his lips, not wanting him to stop anytime soon. 'are we still gonna make those cupcakes?'

He pulled away slowly, looking into her eyes for a moment. 'what do you reckon..?' he said sarcastically, as if it wasn't obvious. He'd much rather be kissing her if he was honest.

'oh!' Rayna said, as she pulled away, walking towards the sliding doors heading out onto the porch. 'wait there.'

Deacon stood there as he watched her walk off down the porch. He raised his eyebrows, clearly thinking - what the fuck. He picked up the empty tubes of icing that were discarded on the ground, making his way into the kitchen, chucking them in the bin, before beginning to tidy up the mess they'd made.

'back!' Rayna smiled, holding up a something wrapped in golden paper. 'i got you something too...i know we said we wouldn't, but i guess we both went against that.' she laughed as she handed it over to him.

'Ray, whats this?' he asked as he fiddled with the wrapping paper.

'Babe, open it and you'll find out.' she said, hurrying him along.

Deacon pulled the paper off the gift, finding a photo frame, with an extremely old picture of them inside. It was the picture Watty had taken of them back on their first valentines day they ever spent together as a couple. Rayna was 17 and Deacon was 20. They were cuddled up on a couch in their dressing room before a show. He remembers it like it was yesterday. He wanted the day off so he could take Rayna somewhere special, but their schedule didn't allow for that, so he decided he'd just make the most of their time throughout the day. They had rehearsal half the day, and then before their show, once they had gotten into their outfits.. Rayna in a white loose flowing dress which came just below mid thigh, her hair in light waves around her shoulders...him in blue jeans, and a black button up shirt, both had their boots off. They decided to spend an hour before the show just chilling out in their dressing room, mainly snuggling and coming up with new song ideas. Watty waltzed on in with the 10 minute warning, and they had asked if he could take a picture of them for memories - their first valentines. He happily did. Rayna was sitting across Deacons lap, her head resting into the crook of his neck, his head resting on hers, both of them smiling for the camera. It was such a beautiful memory for the two of them, and something neither of them had ever forgotten, no matter how much Rayna had partially tried over the years.

'baby..' he started, running his thumb over the glass - over their teenage faces. 'this was our first ever valentines.' he practically whispered it.

'it is. it was such a special moment, and i remember how truly happy we were, so i thought why not get it framed forever.' she smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist, pulling him into her side. 'and i got the date written here..see. Watty wrote it. i thought considering he took it...'

Deacon clutched it to his chest, before turning his whole body to face hers. His eyes locked with hers. 'Thank you, so much. This, Ray... this is so special.'

'I'm glad you love it, babe. Where are you gonna put it?'

'i think maybe in the bedroom out here at the cabin.' he smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her down the hallway into their room, searching for a place where it would look good. He found a small spot on a cabinet that had other photos and items from over the years. 'how abour right here?'

'yeah, that's perfect.'

He placed it down in the exact right spot and then turned to Rayna, linking his hands on the small of her back. He lent down, placing his lips on hers. 'thank you, baby. i love you.' he frowned slightly as he thought back to the gift he got her. 'Hey wheres you're necklace, Ray?'

'in my pocket..' she reached in and pulled it out, opening the box again to reveal the stunning piece of jewellery. 'i cant believe you got me this, and you even got it engraved.' she smiled as she fiddled with it.

Deacon slowly took the box from her hand, holding the necklace between his own fingers. 'let me put it on for you.' he gently spun her around, placing it around her neck before clasping it. He let his lips place a soft kiss to her neck before spinning her back around so she was facing him. 'you're beautiful, it looks perfect.'

'thanks, babe. I'm never taking it off.' she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss. 'anyway, we are filthy, we are covered in icing and flour...'

'shower?'

'shower.'

* * *

The water ran over the pair of them, the glass completely engulfed with steam. 'its all through my hair, babe. Its gonna take forever to wash it out.' she sulked.

'here, ill help.' he answered as he poured shampoo into his hands before running them through her hair. It was covered from root to tip in pink icing and he couldn't help but feel pleased with his efforts to get her back. He massaged her scalp gently, making sure to get all of it out. The water was bright pink mixed with clumps of flour - not pleasant. 'see, wasn't that bad was it?' he teased.

'shut up.' she playfully smacked his arm. He placed his hands on the wall, squaring Rayna into the corner.

'You know, you looked hot with that pink hair.' he whispered to her, their faces almost touching.

'cant same the same about the red in yours, babe.' she smiled, looking into his eyes lustfully. Deacon watched as she placed a hand in his hair, running her fingers through it before bringing them back into view. They were covered in red icing. 'look at the state.'

'wanna wash it for me?' he teased, placing feather light kisses on her lips.

Rayna rolled her eyes playfully. 'wash it yourself.'

'oh! is this how you wanna play it?' he laughed, still millimetres from her face.

Rayna smacked his chest, before hoisting herself up so her arms were around his neck, an her legs were wrapped around the small of his back. She placed a soft lingering kiss on his lips. 'forget the hair.'

He ran his hands up and down her bare back, before settling on the backs of her upper thighs so he could hold her in place. He gently pushed her up against the wall, pulling away from her lips to look into her eyes. He would never get sick of looking into them, not in a million years. They were the window to her soul, and he could read her like a book. He loved looking into them and seeing the same desire for him as he had for her. It was mirrored in both of their eyes.

Deacon placed his lips to her neck, softly pecking her sensitive spots - the places he knew drove her crazy. She threw her head back to give him more access. He sucked on her skin, before moving himself down to her breasts, kissing her, letting his tongue flick over her nipple every once in a while which sent rushes of pleasure rippling through her body. She let out a throaty moan, causing Deacon to smile against her. He ran his hands up and down the sides of her body, placing butterfly kisses against her water soaked skin. Rayna ran her fingers through his dripping wet hair, still riddled with red icing.

'babe...' she moaned against his shoulder. He looked up at her and into her eyes, noticing how dark they were with desire. He moved his hand between their dripping wet bodies, running a finger along her folds before sliding one into her. He felt her face drop against his shoulder, and he began to move it in and out of her at a slow pace. He soon inserted a second and quickened his pace. She bit his shoulder as she tried to contain herself but the pleasure took hold and her moans came out more as cries. He could feel her tightening around his fingers and there was no way he was allowing her to get off this quickly.

Deacon slid his fingers out of her and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, just as he felt her hand clasp around his length. 'Ray..' he gasped, closing his eyes in pleasure. She didn't muck around with teasing him, she ran her hand along it a few times, before placing it at her entrance and letting herself fall onto him. She was still hoisted around his waist, and she would stay that way until they were finished. He placed his hands on the under side of her ass, slowly bouncing her up and down into a steady rhythm. Rayna's nails dug into his back, her teeth nipping at his shoulder at every thrust.

'i love you.' Rayna breathlessly moaned into his ear.

He smiled against her shoulder. 'i love you too.' his words barely coming out properly due to the pleasure he was in the midst of.

Rayna could feel herself tightening around him, and so could he. He always loved to see her come first, he loved to see her ride it out. He quickened his pace and before he knew it she threw her head back, him quickly placing a hand behind her so she didn't smack it on the wall. She moaned his name over and over again, her legs shaking and her hold around his waist becoming looser and looser. Deacon quickly took his hand away from her head and back to her legs to hold them in place, him taking her weight until she was done. 'Deacon...' her head fell against his shoulder - she was completely out of breath.

He let her recover for a minute, placing kisses against the side of her head, the hot water still pouring over them. She lifted her head up and looked into his eyes giving him a smile. He took this as his cue to carry on so he could reach his release. He began moving in her once again, quickening the pace as he knew he was close. He slammed his eyes shut, stilling inside her - releasing. His whole body turned to jelly and he struggled to hold Rayna up, but he managed. Deacon realised Rayna was now holding her own weight up, her legs firmly wrapped around his waist so he took the liberty in removing his hands from her and placing them flat against the wall either side of her. 'holy shit, ray.' he whispered as he placed feather light kisses to her neck.

Rayna ran her hands through his hair slowly, titling her head to the side, watching him intently. He was exhausted and she found it adorable. He lifted his head from her shoulder to look into her eyes. She smiled before leaning in and placing a kiss to his lips. 'Happy Valentines day, babe.'

'Happy Valentines day.'

* * *

They lay by the fire wrapped up in nothing but a blanket, her snuggled into his chest. He was planting soft kisses to her lips while they ate the rest of the little love heart chocolates from earlier. He unwrapped one, propping himself up on one elbow, looking down at Rayna next to him. He moved it towards her before placing it into her mouth and sealing it with a kiss. 'i love you.'

'oh really?' she smirked. 'i didn't know that.'

He laughed while proceeding to tickle her. 'i do. i really, really do.' She was trying her hardest to wriggle out of his hold while giggling, but he was to strong for that.

'Deacon, stop!' she begged, while trying not to pee herself. 'Deacon, i'm gonna pee!'

That was enough to get him to stop, but as soon as he did, she flung her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her, kissing him passionately. These moments were so special to them both, the moments where they could just truly be themselves. They didn't have anyone else around, not a soul, just them. She pulled away from the kiss, looking into his eyes. 'thank you for today, its been perfect.'

'it has been fun hasn't it. i'm already looking forward to next year.' he beamed.

'Hey, this time next year we'll probably be living here.'

'this will be our permanent home. _Finally_.' he smiled, before latching his lips back onto hers, melting into each other. The fire was casting a soft orange glow over the pair of them, the left over chocolates slowly melting, and the sound of rain was beginning to pelt against the roof. This was the perfect end to an even more perfect day. Until next year.


End file.
